Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** **** *** **** **** *** - * State Prison * ** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * | Notes = * The first story is reprinted in comics and books, see below for info. * * * During the fight with Electro, Spider-Man protects himself from Electro's blasts by grounding himself. This actually should have made him much more vulnerable to them. * 1st story credits: ** 41 pages of indescribable excitement ** Written by: Stan Lee ** Drawn by: Steve Ditko ** Possibly the most talked about team in comics today! ** Lettered by: S. Rosen * references: Every issue of Amazing Spider-Man, sans 7 and Marvel Annual 1. There were several comics referenced, such as , , , , , , and | Trivia = * This issue marks the first (and quite likely, the only) time that all Marvel super-heroes who had their own mags at the time appeared in one issue, the Hulk being the only one absent from the main story, although he appears in the other features. | Recommended = *Spider-Man last appeared in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #18; He appears next in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #19. *Doctor Octopus last appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #12; He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #31. *Electro last appeared in ''Daredevil'' #2; He appears next in ''Fantastic Four Annual'' #3. *Kraven the Hunter last appeared in ''Tales of Suspense'' #58; He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #18. *Mysterio last appeared in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #13; He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #24. *The Sandman last appeared in ''Strange Tales'' #115; He appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #18. *The Vulture last appeared in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #5; He appears next (chronologically) in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #20. His next published appearance is in issue 18, but only as a cameo. His next real appearance is issue 48, where he shows to be in terminal health. *Doctor Octopus forms a new incarnation of the Sinister Six in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #334. *Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Girl, the Human Torch and the Thing last appeared in ''Strange Tales'' #125; They all appear next in ''Strange Tales'' #126. *Captain America, Giant-Man and the Wasp last appeared in ''Tales to Astonish'' #59; He appears next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #58. *Thor last appeared in ''Tales to Astonish'' #59; He appears next in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #109. *Iron Man last appeared in ''Tales of Suspense'' #57; He appears next in ''Tales of Suspense'' #58. *Cyclops, Angel,Beast and Iceman last appeared in ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #6; They all appear next in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #109. *Professor X and Marvel Girl last appeared in ''(Uncanny) X-Men'' #6; They appear next in ''Marvels'' #2. *Doctor Strange last appeared in ''Journey Into Mystery'' #108; He appears next in ''Marvels'' #2. | Links = * http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing_annual/001.html }}